


Not Just a One Night Stand

by Mattchewy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/Mattchewy
Summary: Rocket has some fun with a new friend of his.





	Not Just a One Night Stand

 

Rocket had been a lot of prisons in his life.  He'd hidden a lot of things up his ass.  This was the first time he had a coyote stuffed in there, though.  Part of a coyote, anyway.

Rocket didn’t usually do the “one-night stand”. Or day depending on the planet. But honestly, he was bored. And going to the local bar and finding this guy was fun. After the bar fight of course. The guy could hold off an alien 5 times bigger than him with his robotic arm. Reminded him of that one guy back on Earth or whatever. Anyway, long story made short, Rocket invited him back to his place.

And what usually happens with that is now happening.

Ash could see the raccoon blushing as he went in slowly back and forth. The little guy liked it. The coyote looked down at the squirming raccoon with a smirk on his face.

“F-flarkin Hell, Ash…” Rocket could see the coyote’s smirk above as the coyote thrust in again, letting out a soft moan. He didn’t think he would enjoy this, but he actually was. It just felt… good. And he was gentle, just holding his sensitive feet in his paws, often stroking them softly as time went on. He liked that.

Rocket grunted again as he felt him inside him. The raccoon really didn’t think today would end like this. Him getting pounded by another species but also _really_ liking it. He usually took charge in situations like these. He didn’t know what made him want to just take the dick. Maybe it was the flirty attitude the coyote gave off, maybe it was just wanting to see what it would be like, or maybe he just liked the vulnerability? Who knows? But Rocket did have to say, he wanted that arm by the end of this.

It was like this for a couple of minutes, rising to an increasing pace as they came close to their boiling point. Finally, it was there that Ash knotted Rocket. Rocket let out what sounded like a cross between a grunt and moan as they both came. The raccoon sighed, content as he felt the coyote’s last thrust drive home. Rocket felt the coyote lay down on him, knot still inside him.

“D-damnit, Ash. Didn’t think you were that big.” He chuckled as he stroked the coyote’s back gently. “Now, gotta get off before the rest of the Guardians come back.”

Ash looked sheepishly downwards. “It’s uh… gonna be awhile.”

Rocket waited before realizing what exactly he meant. “You mean-“

“It’s uh… kinda my species thing, Rocky. Maybe in like 30 minutes, I can pull out.” He shrugged and looked at Rocket with an embarrassed look on his face.

Rocket groaned in annoyance. “Shit…” He blushed again, harder than before. Rocket then felt the cold metal of the coyote stroking his face. He usually disliked contact like this, but… It just made him feel at ease.

Ash smirked. “I’m sure they won’t say anything. You’ll probably kick their asses if they do.”

Rocket had to chuckle at that. Sure, not many of the guardians were against stuff like this. Hell, Quill used to do stuff like this too once. Honestly, now that they were a family of some sorts, it just felt like being open on stuff like this is natural.

He smiled at the coyote, genuinely. Who knows. Maybe he might introduce him to the crew.


End file.
